Planetfall
by Kikiko
Summary: The fleet has found Earth!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galatica or any of the characters within

My first time writing for Battlestar Galatica. I've only seen the first two season, so assume that everything is true until the end of season two. Please share any comments or constructive criticism!

**Planet Fall**

After being aboard ship for so long, making planet fall—making _first_ planet fall—was an enviable duty. The jealous glances followed Lee as he made his way through the deck crew. He could feel the weight of their eyes following him around the upper part of the flight deck, as he made his way down the ladder and over to the Raptor warming up for his use. Everyone tried to look busy, to ignore the fact that after all this time, Earth was within their grasps.

He caught a few hastily averted glances and he had to fight with himself not to smile. If this mission went well, soon, all of them would get the chance to see their new home. But first they had to know what they were dealing with. The thirteenth colony had been isolated for so long, even President Baltar didn't know how they might react to seeing them.

Lee nodded at his pilot and her navigator as they saluted him. "At ease," he commanded, always trying to be a little less formal than regulations would allow. He didn't hold well with the idea that every rule need be followed to the letter. They were, after all, not getting paid to be in the fleet's service.

"Sir, President Baltar sends word that he won't be able to make this mission. Something about...cramps," the pilot informed him, trying to be serious but failing to keep her lips from twitching with mirth. Her navigator blinked rapidly in quick succession, but wasn't able to hide his smile.

"Is that so," murmured Lee, frowning. "That's too bad."

"Hey, Lee. Are we ready to go meet some frakkin' Earthlings?"

"Easy, Starbuck. We don't want to bash heads before we even meet anyone," said Lee turning to see Starbuck's saucy grin, an assault rifle slung over her shoulder. She touched her forehead in a poor imitation of a salute, then came forward and pulled him into fast hug.

"When did you come on board? Did the Admiral see you off?" asked Lee, stepping out of the embrace.

"I just got here. We got a new Raptor pilot. He's so green I almost had to take over the landing." Starbuck shifted the rifle strap higher up her shoulder and rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"That's rough," laughed Lee.

"Yeah. The Admiral sends his greetings. Everyone aboard the Galatica is eager to learn more. In fact—" Starbuck stepped back and turned. Lee looked over to see Laura Rosslin, dressed in combat fatigues smiling at him warmly.

"Laura," greeted Lee, reaching out to embrace her hand. She smiled warmly at him.

"Commander. It's wonderful to see you again."

"I wasn't informed that you had been assigned to this mission, but I'm glad you're here. The President won't be able to make it, it seems," said Lee.

"I see." Laura nodded her head gravely. To everyone else it would seem as though she was truly upset at hearing this news, but Lee knew her well enough that she was glad Baltar had decided to stay aboard.

"Are we going to do this?" asked Starbuck, placing a hand over Lee's shoulder.

"Yes. I'm sure everyone is very anxious to learn about the lost tribe," commented Laura as Lee helped her step up the wing of the Raptor. The engine was warming up as they settled in side. Five minutes later and they were launched into space. The pilot adjusted their angle with a few short bursts from her directional thrusters until the planet came into view.

"It's beautiful," sighed Laura.

"Yes it is..." agreed Lee, his eyes glued to the world that was quickly filling up the canopy window. It reminded him so much of Caprica; blue and green, with cloud formations dotting the atmosphere. A powerful feeling of homecoming rushed through his chest.

"Sir, Galatica on the line," the pilot said over her shoulder.

"Put it through," ordered Lee. The pilot turned on the speakers with a crackle of static.

"Raptor 254, Commander Adama is on the line. Go ahead, sir."

"Galatica actual, Commander, how's the view out there?" Admiral Adama asked. Lee smiled to hear the noise in the background. People were laughing and clapping loudly. He was sure the old man wasn't going to be doing anything to stop it either.

"It's stunning," answered Laura.

"Roger that," said the admiral. "Good hunting. May the gods be with you."

"So say we all," murmured Starbuck. Lee glanced over at her and smiled. She looked at him steadily, seriously for a moment then smiled back.

"Alright, let's do this," said Lee, motioning to the pilot to start their approach.

* * *

Lee stepped down from the Raptor with his pistol drawn. They had set down in a hill a few klicks away from the largest city. The pictures they had from space showed that the buildings were tall like on Caprica and the other colonies, but they could see no signs of habitation. It was almost as if the place was deserted.

"It smells good here," said Starbuck on his left, her rifle at the ready as she scanned the foliage for threats.

"Smells alive," commented Laura, following behind them.

"Guard the ship," ordered Lee to the pilot. He began to move forward, and when he didn't see any obvious threats, lowered the pistol until it was pointing at the ground.

Something glinted in the late sunlight. Frowning, Lee holstered his gun and bent down to pull a silver fork up from the dirt. Rubbing the caked on dirt off with his thumb, he revealed intricate carvings of plants swirling around the end, down the neck of the utensil to the beginnings of the prongs.

Starbuck came beside him. He handed over the fork and began to move towards the tree line.

"Incredible. It's like nothing any of the colonies have made," said Laura.

The foliage suddenly rustled to their far left. Lee whirled around, pulling his pistol free to aim at the disturbance. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Starbuck doing the same, going down on one knee and sighting down the barrel.

"Come out with your hands up!" shouted Lee from his position, his gun aimed for the center of the bush.

Slowly a small blond head appeared, and two frightful eyes, the color of the pale blue sky darted from one person to the next. Lee lowered his pistol upon seeing the small girl, holding it at his side. He motioned Starbuck to do the same, cautious of making any sudden moves. The Earthling girl watched him with growing interest, slowly raising up from her bush.

"Hey there. My name's Lee. This is Kara, and Laura," said Lee in his best happy voice. He could hear Starbuck's soft groan.

"I know who you are," the girl said, coming out of the bush and standing before them. She was wearing a pristine white dress with lace and holding a small toy to her slim chest.

Lee frowned in bewilderment. "You do?"

"You're from the colonies."

"That's right," said Starbuck. She placed the butt of the rifle against her shoulder again. Lee waved at her angrily to lower her weapon.

"Commander Lee Adama of the Battlestar Pegasus, call sign Apollo, Captain Kara Thrice from the Galatica, call sign Starbuck, and the former President of the twelve colonies, Laura Rosslin," the girl rattled off, looking at each of them in turn. Lee blinked in confusion. "I'll take you to see God," the girl said and turned. "This way."

Uncertainty made Lee hesitate. This was not what he was expecting of their arrival to Earth. How the frak did this girl know so much about them? The girl vanished into the undergrowth.

"Lee, I don't like this. Let's get the frak out of here," hissed Starbuck, her gun still pointed after the little girl.

"We can't. We need to find out more about this place. We've come so far."

"I agree," Laura said, moving after the small girl with determination. Lee holstered his gun and followed. Starbuck could stay or come, but he wasn't going to get into a fight with her here.

They plunged into the undergrowth, seeing the little girl waiting for them a few feet beyond. She moved easily before them, but the vegetation seemed to not want to let them pass.

"This is fracked up, you know that, Lee!" hissed Starbuck, shoving the plant life out of her way. "I can't believe that you're just following her!"

Lee grunted in response. Starbuck was wearing on his nerves and it was all he could do to block her out and follow behind the girl.

"Commander," Laura warned. She gripped his arm, looking to the side. Lee followed her sight line, finding that there was now a host of people walking with them. Each one of them was dressed in clean white clothing and were paying them no mind.

"It's just up here," the girl called, waving them to follow. With out a choice, they continued forward.

The girl led them down a makeshift tunnel, lighted with small candles that smelled sweet as they burned. Deeper and deeper they went. The tunnel never wavered, always going down straight and true. No turns, no defects at all. Lee checked his time piece and noted that three hours had passed since landing.

"Here." The girl stepped aside from an arch way, allowing them to pass through. The three of them moved out onto a balcony of stone, overlooking a vast cavern. This space was lit with electricity, which seemed strange to Lee since he had been told that there was no visible technology present on this world.

But his mind just couldn't understand what was covering the floor of the chamber. He frowned in denial, confusion—in horror! He thought that they had won. They had had one last clash with the Cylon force and won. They hadn't heard from or seen a Cylon in years.

Millions of red eyes slid side to side on the floor below. The light from the over heads glinting in their polished armor. Slowly, Lee reached out to grip the banister, for he felt weak. They had walked into a trap...again.

"Welcome home, child of man," the girl said.

--End--

Please review!


End file.
